Heelz Over You
by xXIkutoNekoXx
Summary: She cries, He comforts her. She tortures herself, he tries to help. What can he do? Kisses and Hugs equals to True Love.
1. She sees, He ignores

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Masashi Kishimoto who created Naruto.

The wind blew softly as the tree dances with it. A train passes by on the dirty, old tracks. A girl in the 12th car looks outside the window. She is leaving her home where it all began.

Sakura's POV

I let out a huge sigh. This is ssoo fun that I am dying. Here I'll start with my name. My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm 16 years old. I'm going to my Oba-san's house and living there, I think. My parents are kinda gone now. I'm going to Reina-san's high school. Basically, I'm moving.

Few hours later .

I took a fresh breath of air. I stared at the crowd of people. I looked at my watch and turned around. I saw a couple at the far left. A guy with black-blue hair and the darkest eyes I ever seen. They looked pretty like black gems. The girl who was a girl who looked older and had light make-up on her face, and sandy hair with brown streaks like the rain dripped on it. She looked at me and pointed at me. She whispered something to the guy and he walked towards.

He looked at me and I realized how tall he was. The girl ran up to me and said looking in disgusted, "Are you my cousin, Sakura?" I nodded and "Of course, what's wrong, Reina-san?" I figured that she was the oh so best cousin (Reina). She scolded at me and I smirked. "Eeww! What's wrong with your hair and eyes?" I forgot to tell you... I have pink hair and jade eyes. I mean it's not a big deal and I pretty much like it.

"Well? What's up with them?" Reina was tapping her foot. I looked and ignored her. "Hey, you know where the car is?" I ask the guy while I pointed outside.

Sasuke's POV

I was dazed because the girls are having the moment of truth. "Hey, you know where the car is?" I heard and turned around to see the girl pointing outside. I walked outside, expecting her to follow. I went up to my Acura TSX and unlocked it. I sat in my driver's seat and all the girls got in. Sakura's baggage and she was sitting quietly in the back while Reina was sitting next to me.

Sakura was pretty short (like about 5'4") and she was pretty, I think. NO, NO, NO!! BAD SASUKE, BAD SASUKE!! YOU CAN'T THINK THAT!! NO, NO!! I gripped the wheel and tried to focus on driving. I took a glance at her and she looked straight at me. "Is something wrong?" she asked looking at me. I looked at her again and I said "Hn…" She looked relaxed and turned back to the window. I looked at Reina and she held my hand.

Few Minutes Later (FML)

Sakura's POV

I-we reach to the house when I almost fell asleep. I took my bags and went outside. Along with Reina, she sorta skipped to the door and unlocked. I stared at the mansion in awe. "C'mon, Sakura! Hurry!" she shouted. I held my ears and ran up into the mansion. I stopped when I saw an older woman. "Sakura-chan, you're here. Thank god for coming here safely." She bowed down. "Domo arigato Oba-san."

"Miu-chan! Sakura-chan needs a tour and show her where her room is!" I turned and saw my other cousin. She is pretty for all I know, better than Reina. She was gliding with her white dress and her red-purplish hair bouncing on her shoulders. At least I'm not the only one with cool, awesome hair. "You have beautiful hair! It's so bright like cherry blossoms!" she exclaimed. I smiled, but stopped. I turned and looked at my back, felt it. The scar….

I regained my thoughts and shook her hand. "Well, I'm Miu Aishun and I'm 19 years old. Wait, you need to put your bags down. I'll show you your room soon, but you need to know where the rooms are. It would only take about 5 minutes." I nodded and followed her. "The music room, living room, dining room, bathroom and etc." She walked and went to each room. "Alright, your room is here. But it has a bathroom and yea. You would be going to school 2 days after tomorrow, kay?" She waved, "So you can walk around and maybe go buy clothes. Ask my mom for money." She shut the door gently.

I looked around and sat on my new bed. I think I'll go take a shower. I walked to the shower; the hot water drizzled on my back. Ouch…. it hurts, my back. I looked down and my eyes blur. I didn't realize I was crying. I felt so weak like that day. That is stupid... I'm just homesick, I'll get do it. I know I would, I could do it. I twisted the knob to close it. I was wet …. Like a wet dog. I wrapped the towel around my body and sat on the floor. I looked into the closet. Wow, it's big, but it's good to have clothes. I saw some simple clothes near the end. I put out a white dress with pink bats. And a crimson scarf on.

I went out and walked around. I looked right and left, and then walk straight towards where I smell the ocean. I looked at the ocean, feeling my anger calming down. I felt the salty air come through me. It felt good. I walked towards the water, the cool water rushing into the sandy beach. When the sun started setting, I took my shoes and left.I walked back when I feel a sudden rush into me. Why are mommy and daddy dead? STOP!! I don't want it!! I hate it!! Please stop, stop, stop…st-opp. I couldn't move. I can't... My body won't let me. I can't see... what's happening?


	2. The flower and Savior

Disclaimer:I don not own the charcters that Masashi Kishimoto made.

Sakura's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around. I sat up fast… where am I? Oh I'm in my room on my bed. How I fall? Did I eat something bad? Oh crap as I felt the sudden rush through my throat. I ran to the bathroom and the bitter poured out of my throat. I coughed and sat down. I breathe slowly and splashed the cool water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. I sighed as I touched the cold glass. I walked out of my room and walked in the dining room. I figured it was 2 in the morning and I was hungry. I opened the fridge and looked what was in it.

Ew... I hate this food. This was dinner? I looked at it and poked it. I put it back and look around in the fridge. I took out chocolate milk and tip-top up the stairs. I looked at the window and drank the milk. I sat near it. My eyelids started to get heavier and heavier. Who bought me home?

In The Morning ;)

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I got up and walked to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I then took a shower, letting the cold water wash me. It didn't hurt as much anymore, I think. I walked over to my suitcase and took out my aqua skinny jeans, my orange hiking boots and my blue striped tank top. I took out more stuff and went into the bathroom to change. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing my short yellow hoodie and wore skull clips in my hair while it was tied on one side. I looked at the time and it said about 8.

I figured no one was awake and so I ate my pop tarts and drank my bottle of milk.I left the mansion leaving a note... and took some money from Oba-san's purse. I locked the door and left.I walked around, avoiding the beach. I turned and saw a lot of flowers. All sorts and all so delicate. "Looking around, eh?" I turned and looked at the girl.

Ino's POV

I stretched my arms and got up. I work in a flower shop, but I like it. I looked at a girl who had the weirdest hair color. But it stands out and it's a good thing. "Looking around, eh?" I asked the girl. She turned and looked at me. She nodded and turned to the flowers. "You like flowers?" she asked. I was surprised, she had this sad tone in her and it was flicking like a candle.

I smiled at her, "Of course, I do. I'm very skilled in ikebana. I can tell by your hands, it looks like you could do it too." She looked surprised as she backed away a bit. She blushed a bit and said, "I used to do it when I was smaller."

I grinned and give my hand to help her up. She paused and took my hand. She's really light! What happened? I open my mouth a little. She looked at me and stared. "Someone can shove something disgusting in your mouth if you keep doing that." You B!!! I screamed in my mind. I was mad and MAD!! She looked at me and went inside. Calm down, calm down. JUST CALM DOWN, INO!

"Sorry." She turned, shoving her hands in her pockets. "Everyone has their jokes…" I ended with a question mark planted on my face. "Sakura." She said while playing with her pastel hair. "Ino Yamanaka." I said while shaking her hand. "Sakura, like cherry blossoms, right?" She flinched and slowly nodded. "Here, let's start with it, okay?" I said while pulling her arm to the counter.

Few Hours later

"Wow, it's so pretty!" I exclaimed. Sakura wiped a sweat on her forehead. She looked at her watch and turned to the door, "Sorry, but I need to go now." And she left the door open. I sighed and looked at the time. It was just 3 hours.

Normal POV

Sakura ran into the mall. Within the 4 hours, her hands were filled with clothes and accessories. She ran through the streets until a car was racing down the street. She turned and was paralyzed. She couldn't move and had to stand. A black blur passed by her and took her by the waist. She gasped as she held the shirt tightly.

"STUPID KID!" The driver yelled and drove away. Sakura pushed the guy who saved her and got her bags. She walked away as if nothing happen. The savior, who saved the pink-hair girl, shook his head. "Wow, no thanks or anything." He walked away and looked up the sky. Then he looked down and saw a glittering item on the cement. He picked it up and looked at it. "Whatever, I'll keep it for now." He scratched his black-bluish hair and rubbed his onyx eyes.


	3. Lots of Medical Books

Disclaim for all the Naruto characters.

Sakura POV

I walked and then ran. By the time I came home, I was huffing for air. I was almost crashed by a car, right? That was cool. I went upstairs and got all the stuff I bought out and decide to get it into the washers tomorrow. It was about 6 and I thought it would be dinner. I walked downstairs and went to the dining room. The dining room was gorgeous with all the sandy crystals glittering. Oba-san sat while Oji-san was reading a newspaper. Miu sat down quietly while Reina sat down with her feet on the table. "Put your feet down." Oji-san said. Reina was smirking and "Don't need to, I'm going and gone." She got up scratching the floor with her high heels. "Whore." I whispered to myself.

She glared at me and pushed me to the wall. I looked at her eyes, firing with anger. "Shut up, you B!#ch!! I don't go selling myself to other bums like you!" she screamed. I looked at her and pushed her out of the house. She was spitting out curses and banging on the door, loud and hard. I walked over to the dining room when 3 pair of eyes stared at me. I bowed and said, "Gomen-nasai. Did Oba-san cook dinner?"

Oba-san shook her head, "No, but I was planning to." I went the kitchen and chopped fish, tenderly. I put a little pepper on it. I cooked green peppers and all kinds of greens. Then, I fried the fish and it was a golden brown by the time I finish.

I put it down on the table, "Thank you." Then, Oji-san and Oba-san ate. Miu started eating and munched it down. I looked at it and took a bite. It was crispy and good. I ate slowly and finished. I got my bowl and went to the kitchen. "Sakura-chan, you're not eating anymore?" Oba-san asked. I smiled and shook my head. "Please enjoy the dinner." I went upstairs.

I took a shower and put on my sleepwear. I went to the window and open it. The warm breeze flew and I closed my eyes. I looked down and jumped. I walked around and walked to the beach. I saw a family with 3. The father and mother smiled at the little boy who was building a sand castle. "It's time to go home, Nan-kun!" the mother smiled at the little boy. "But I didn't finish the sand castle!" He started to cry. "We're being here tomorrow before anyone else, okay?" the father smiled while picking up the little boy, up his shoulders.

They left the beach with a smile on their face. I looked at them one last time and then looked at the sand castle. I went front of it and fixed it. I was reshaping and thinking the smile on the little boy's face. I left at midnight and walked away with a satisfied look on me.

Normal POV

The pink hair girl woke up and got dressed. She packs all the clothes into one big bag and left. She headed toward the beach and saw the family again. The little boy smiled as he pointed the castle. The parents smiled and held his hand. "Don't force love on him." Sakura smiled while a slivery tear came down.

"Where is the washer?" she asked herself, holding the bag on her back. She sighed and went home. "Oba-san, do you know where the washer is?" The older woman looked at her as if she was retarded. "We have one right here in the basement, sweetie."

"Oh my god, thank you." The petite girl left to the basement.

Few Hours Later

She was done and it was afternoon. She turned and upstairs, she went. She arrived at the book store and opens the door. She went inside and went into the medical books. She took out numerous books and bought them all. She left while she was being eyed.

She walked and looked both ways when she crossed the streets. She went and bought more things for herself. And went home, straight into her bed. She dumped her book and stuff onto the floor. She drank water in big gulps and took a nap.

Miu POV

I knocked gently on Sakura-chan's door and open it gently. I smoothed her uniform and put it in the closet. I looked at her, sleeping so soundly and peaceful. I looked around and found huge medical books on the marble floor. Wow, she likes to read a lot of medical subjects.I looked at her and ruffled her hair. I left a note and closed the door softly.

Normal POV

Sakura woke up to eat cereal at 3 in the morning. She looked at the note, "Tomorrow's school and here's your uniform." And placed it somewhere in her room.

She fell asleep and thought what was school gonna be.


	4. The first day of SCHOOL

Disclaimers: All the Naruto characters are not mine

Disclaimers: All the Naruto characters are not mine.

Sakura's POV

I woke up with a yawn and scratching my head. I went to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I washed my face with the cold water rushing down my face. I looked at myself and mumbled to myself, "God, I'm a mess now." I took off my clothes and I went took a shower. The cold shower woke me from my sleep. I took my uniform and wore it. It looked something with a black double-breast blazer with a white polo inside of it. A red, plaid mini skirt. Along with a red tie, but I decide to choose a pink with skulls on it, taking it out of my closet.

I went downstairs and took a drink of chocolate milk. I sat on the couch and stared at the ceiling. It was 7:30 and it was my turn to leave. I locked the door and left.

I walked to the school, where every student was staring at me. I shrugged it off and walked to the office. I open the door and saw a woman who looks at me hardly. "I'm a new girl who came here and the name's Sakura Haruno." I said. She looked at me with her almond eyes. She took out a paper and gave to me. "Thank you." I left while closing the door. I looked at the paper... "Kakashi-sensei….locker 356, okay." I walked and went my locker. It tried to open it and it didn't open. I punched it and it opened with a dying creak.

"You know, you could have just open it like a normal person." I heard a voice from my right. I slam the guy in the face with my locker. "What the F Holy Sh!#!!" he shouted. "Sorry, it was a reflex. I don't like people talking to me that close." I said looking at him. He uncovered his face and felt the bruise on his cheek. "Oh, it's you. The guy from the station." I pointed out. He shrugged and left. I stuck my tongue out and signaled him the loser sign.

I went to class and saw a guy about 6'0" and with slivery hair sticking out on one side and wearing a mask, covering his nose and mouth. Nice, man. He looked at me and scratched his head, "Sakura Haruno, eh?" I nodded and stand in the front of the classroom.

Hinata's POV

I was near the window. I heard the door open and saw a petite girl. Wow, she has such pretty hair. It drew near her knees and swirled around her uniform. She looks like an angel! She looked at me with her green apple eyes and scanned the room. I heard whispers, "She's hot!" "Did she dye her hair?" "I wanna date her, man!"

I saw her glided across the room and whispering to Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei pointed the beautiful girl and went to his seat and opens his perverted book. She looked at him and turned to the class. "Hajimemashite. My name is Sakura Haruno," she turned to Kakashi-sensei. "Sensei, where do I sit?" She pointed at the class. He looked and caught my eye. "Hinata Hyuga, please be the guide for Sakura today, kay? And she would be sitting next you for now on."

His eyes smiled and pointed at me. I nodded and Sakura sat next to me. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. The bell rang with its blazing. She went and looked at me. I heard her say something, but couldn't hear. I saw her go into the bathroom and went with her. "Go to class, Hinata. I know where to go. Don't worry about me." She looked at me and turned back. I nodded and left. I held tightly on my bag.

I bit my lip and walked towards class. "You won't get in trouble, Hinata! The teachers know already. Just get my work and homework too. Don't worry." Sakura yelled. I turned and stared at her, with shock. She smiled and walked. I turned and went towards my next class.

Sakura's POV

I turned and watched Hinata walk towards class. I looked around the hallway and jumped through the stairways. A few kids looked at me strangely and I stuck my tongue out when their backs turned. I turned and sat by one of the windows and drank chocolate milk. I took out one of my medical books and read through the day. I heard a shuffle by the time it was 12:30. I looked up and met a hit in the forehead. "Oh Mother F, what the heck is your problem?!" I stared at the person who hit my forehead and punched it really hard. "Holy F..."

(This is not suitable for children. Please wait while this is finished)

I turned and saw that guy… again. "What's your problem? Dude, I told you that it's a reflex that I hit people close to me." I said while rubbing my right eye. "That's no reason to punch the f out of people. That's not cute." He rubbed his bruised cheek. I looked at him and squirt chocolate milk at him. "Drink it, it's good for you." I handed him a bottle. "Why a girl like you cutting class?" he said while drinking it greedily. I looked at him and sat in my space near the window. "Shut up..." I closed my eyes and laid with my back toward the chicken-ass.

Sasuke's POV

I swear I heard chicken-ass in her mind. I turned and saw her asleep. She breathed slowly and she looked pretty. I smirked and ruffled her hair. Is it dye? It looks real and pulled one strand of pastel hair. Then something shuffled and looked like it was coming towards me. I ducked and did a back flip. I looked at the sleeping form and myself. Did she just try to kick me? I stuffed my hands in my pockets and looked at her.

She was mumbling something and she was an inch away from falling. I sat down near her and the point where she fell. It was awkward because of the position. Her head was on my chest and breathing softly, holding my black double-breast blazer tightly. "Sorry mommy... I'm sorry. I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry. Sorry, sorry…sorr...y." She was whispering to herself. What happened to her? I picked her up and went with her to the roof.

Few minutes later…

I looked at the clear blue skies and looked at her. She blinked and looked at me, with emotionless eyes. I looked back with my onyx eyes, staring at her emerald eyes. I turned and said, "You should go to class now. It's the end of sixth period. And you have science now." I gave her bag and looked at her straight in the eyes. She flinched as she notices my eyes wandering around her. I turned and walked down to my class. I'm gonna beat her up; she slept for three whole periods! I held my fist and fire blazed in my eyes.

"Thank you, Sasuke-san." I turned and saw Sakura following me. She walked away to her class while I was lost in the seas of crowds.

Normal POV

Sakura walked into class where everyone stared at her. The teacher looks at her, not recognizing the student. The pastel girl blushed and ran out the classroom. "Sh!#!! That's the wrong class!" she said to herself. She ran and bumped into a girl with brown hair with blond streaks. "Fyou! Watch it, you slut!" Reina screeched while the cherry blossom smiled and stuck up the middle finger. There was more screaming like crows and screaming babies. Sakura ran to the right class and open the door. The class stared while the heroine gasps for air. Hinata looked at her and ran up to her. "You okay, Sakura-san?" the midnight haired girl said. Then the girl whispered something to the teacher with red eyes. She looked at Sakura and shoots them off.

Few hours later…

"School's out and gone!" Sakura exclaims while stretching her arms. Hinata looked at her and said, "I got all the homework for you. It might be too much. So call me and I'll be there to help, okay Sakura-san?" Hinata handed her a packet. Sakura took it and looked at her, "Please don't call me that. Just lay it off. It makes me twitch." The pink-hair girl scratched her hair. Hinata's reaction was shocked, "But.bu-!" she exclaims.

She sighed, "Okay, Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled and waved at Hinata while she walked away. The sliver-eye girl waved and blushed lightly. She smiled and held on to her book bag. "Who is she, Hinata-sama?" a deep voice appeared. "She's the new student, Neji-san." Hinata said while walking with her cousin.

Next morning….

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Hinata said while Sakura looked at her strangely, "Hey, Hinata." She dropped the board and rode it. "Be careful, Sakura-chan. You might fall or something like that!" Hinata said as she tried to catch up with Sakura. The jade eyes looked at her and said, "If I fall, I still have my helmet, so I won't get as much damage as possible." She flipped and glanced at the dark-blue hair girl. "But-but…" she said. "Stop worrying me like a hen worrying over a chick. It's fine, Hinata!" she said as she slowed down and did a 360 flip.

Sakura went to her locker and put her skateboard in her locker along with books. Hinata followed with her into class. "Are you going to class today? Please do." Hinata held her hands hopefully. The pink hair girl smiled and nodded.

During math period...

The heroine was snorting lightly as the chalk scratch the blackboard. Pencils clicked as Sakura's stayed still. "Sakura Haruno..." The sliver hair teacher walked over and flicked the pencil down. The girl woke up, "Catnip!" Sakura said and realized what deep crap she is in. "Sorry, Kakashi-sensei." She looked at him and looked down on her notebook and started writing notes down. "Since you are so carefree, tell us the answer to x4+2x3-8x-160 and write it down on the board, Sakura?" Kakashi-sensei pointed at the blackboard.

She got up and walked over to the board. She wrote the answer on the board. She turned and said, "X equals to +2 or -2, you see." The perverted teacher came over and checks it. "I see, this is the right answer, but I expect you not to sleep in my class again, Miss Haruno." The petite girl turned and went back to her seat. She mumbled some stuff and looked at the window. It was clear skies today too.

End of the math period...

"Sakura, don't ever do that again! Kakashi-sensei is the strictest teacher in the school!" Hinata scolded at Sakura. "I'm sorry, but I didn't have enough sleep last night." Sakura said while getting her lunch. The girls walked over and Hinata said, "You have to meet my friends! They really cool." She smiled and took Sakura's hand, while running to the lunch room. They reached to a table full of people. They laughed, smiled and it just had a special feeling to it.

Sakura's POV

I looked at the group of people and saw Sasuke. I glanced at him and turned away. "Hey everyone, this is the new student I was talking about. Her name is Sakura Haruno."

"This is Neji Hyuga, my cousin." Hinata pointed at a tall, lean boy with silky brown hair pass his shoulder blades. His sliver, cold eyes looked at me.

"That is Tenten and she loves weapons." She pointed a girl whose hair was worn with two buns. Her chocolate eyes smiled and she waved.

A guy popped out of nowhere and he was wearing a tight-skin green jumpsuit. He turned and stared at me. I was stunned with his shiny mushroom hair and thick eyebrows. "What beauty you are! Will you go out with me?" he bowed and kissed my hand. I was too shocked and confused to say something. Someone or something kicked his face away my hand. I turned and saw Sasuke holding his messenger bag. "Stop popping out of nowhere. It's creepy, bowlhead." The jumpsuit jumped and pointed his finger, "Sasuke, you must be jealous that I met this beautiful lady before you! You are jealous, right?"

"What are you talking about? She was creep out of you!" Sasuke shouted with a vein popping out. I was just sitting down, ignoring their bickering. I took a bite of my bento. I took a look at them and they were fighting all right. I went down to eating and when a foot came into contact of my bento. I looked at my flying bento and saw a foot step on it and crushed. I looked at it and my hand that was holding it. I was speechless and snapped. "SHUT THE F UP!! BUY ME LUNCH!! BUY IT NOW!!" I was throwing things nearest me and it was food. A blond guy grinned and shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!!" Within minutes, the lunchroom was covered with food and people who was covered with their lunch.

Normal POV and after school…

The group was cleaning the lunchroom and the room was huge. "It's your all fault, Naruto!" Tenten said while she was mopping the floor which was covered with food impossible to uncover. "Is not!" The blond boy said as he looked at her and Sasuke stabbing him in the asshole. Everyone froze as Naruto turned back as Sasuke looked at him uncaring. "Shut up, ramen fox. Speak another and I will kill you." A black aura rise around Sasuke and he chuckled an evil laugh.

"That's enough, Sasuke. Look, you made him leak a whole puddle." Neji looked at him and turned to him work. The girls looked and Sakura turned to Hinata and whispered something. "That's Naruto, the one who got stabbed and the one who stabbed him is..."

"Chicken-ass!!" the pink hair girl shouted. Sasuke turned with fire in his eyes, "Oh yea, pinky?" she smiled with veins popping out; "You wanna get stabbed in the dick?" as she held a fist and turned at him. "You wanna take it out, you punk?" he said as he grabbed her polo shirt. "You wanna, Emo-kid?" she grabbed his polo shirt. Then a whole water of liquid came down on their heads. "Whoa, you guys smell like someone took a dump. Some nice smelling perfume will do that dirty smell of yours."

"Sakura-chan, that's Ino." The two people gripping on each others polo, looked at the smiling girl. "I KNOW WHO SHE IS BECAUSE I MET HER ALREADY!!"The girl shouted.

"STOP POURING PERFEME WHEN YOU STINK THE MOST!!" Sasuke shouted. Ino pretended to be hurt and skipped to a guy who was sleeping in the dirty chairs. "And that's Shikamaru who loves to sleep." Hinata pointed out. Everyone cleaned while the S and S started bickering again. This is the newly group of happiness ( showing Sasuke and Sakura kicking Naruto).


	5. The way I ruffle her hair

Disclaimers: All the Naruto characters are not owned by me

Disclaimers: All the Naruto characters are not owned by me.

Sakura's POV

I opened my eyes and stretch my arms out as the numbness disappear into the thin air. I took a breath and I wrinkled my nose. Didn't I brush my teeth last night? I walked as I thought. I brush my teeth and brush all the tangles in my hair. I washed my face and rubbed with the golden-thread pink towel.

I skipped and went to my closet. I took out my uniform and slipped off my pjs. I took out my red tie that says "Punk" in gray. I looked at the uniform and grabbed my messager bag and jumped out of the window.

Sasuke's POV

I walked with my hands in pockets and pushed up my fake glasses. I hate fangirls… I looked up and saw that pink strand of hair and green eyes. I walked away and took off my glasses and put them in my bag. "SSSAAASSUKKKKEEE!" I hear a rumbling behind and saw a blond hair. I punched him in the cheek and he backed away, landing on his face. "Oowww…that one hurt like hell, Sasuke!" he said, while nursed his cheek. "That's what you deserve you, dimwit!" I shout with a vein bulging out and I smirked.

"Care to move, Chicken-ass?" I turned and looked at the petite girl looking at me. She looks just like her. I turned while I walked away cursing at myself. "Sasuke, Sasuke. What's up with you and her?" Naruto followed. I looked at him weirdly and smirk, "I dunno."

"Then you should know, it's not like it's a insult or anything." I heard a voice following me. "Yea, sure. Whatever." I shuffled my feet faster, and then I ran. Then I felt a huge pressure behind and then next thing, I see the two again. "Don't be a chicken. Man, some wind that is." Naruto shouted. I turned and looked at the pink-hair who caught my stare. "You know you're pretty cute, up close." She smirked. I felt my vein pop and I smirked, "Really? Thanks a lot, but you're not the first one who said that." I said as I kissed her cheek lightly.

She blushed and ran faster. "Why are we running anyways? Naruto asked. I blew a strand of hair and stopped. I felt the heat under my converses burn. The jade-eye girl stopped too along with a backflip. But I saw Naruto fell face first and he slammed into the cement and a whole trail of blood followed. It was a funny sight as I held my stomach, stopping the laughs. The gang saw and Hinata went up to him.

"Naruto-kun?" she said as she turned him around and saw the bloody mess he made."Hinata, i-if I di-die, kil-l th-that guy. He hu-hurt me AGAIN!" he grumbled into Hinata's ear and cried the waterfalls out of him. Hinata's nose bleed and there goes a whole of bag of blood. She fainted and everyone surrounded her. I sighed and pick Naruto up along with Neji holding the other side. Sakura and Tenten picked Hinata up and followed Neji and me. "Where is the nurse…" Neji turned toward me with a blank face. "Turn right, you dumbass." I said. "Oh, right." He turned back.

"Oh my, what happened?" A tall, slender woman asks, holding the clipboard tightly. "Naruto slammed into the floor out while Hinata had a heat stroke….." Tenten saying while putting down the midnight-hair girl onto the bed. "Don't worry, they're be fine." Shizune smiled.

"Alright, let's go to class. Right?" Tenten grinned. "Yea..." Neji smiled and I smirked. "I see the likeies and the more of more in her..." I whispered in Neji's ear while Neji had a light blush. "Where's Sakura?" asked Tenten, looking around. "She left to class, you know." I pointed the other way to our class.

Normal POV

The pink-haired girl walked to her class and opened the brown door. "Good to have you here, Sakura-san." She bowed down whispering sorry. The girls were snickering and boys with hearts in eyes. She sat on and opened her notebook, writing her notes.

Few minutes later...

She yawned and got up. The bell rang while the students ran out of the classroom. The petite girl took her time, walking to the lunchroom, until she heard some rumbling behind her. She turned and saw a blond-hair boy with bandage on his forehead and cheek, grabbing hold of a flying girl who was (Hinata). "Wha-." She twitches and tried to run for it. "GOT YOU!! LET'S GO TO THE LUNCHROOM!!" Naruto screamed and ran into the lunchroom. Sasuke looked at him and Naruto huffed for air. The gang looked at him, and then saw the 2 girls in each arm. "Naruto, let go of Sakura and Hinata now." Tenten scolded, slapping Naruto gently.

"I will kill u if Hinata-sama is dead." Neji said with his cold, sliver eyes. "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan. Wakie, wakie." Ino slapped Sakura's cheek a few times and tried it on Hinata. Hinata woke and saw the group looking at her. She blushed and looked down, gripped on her skirt. "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, wake up." Naruto looking at her, worriedly. Sasuke looked at her, moving his arm towards her arm. His head moved closer and then BAM!! "Ouch, my head. Who hit me?" Sakura rubbing her head.

"YOU B!! WHAT F IS YOUR PROBLEM??" Sasuke looked at the girl, whiling holding his head. "Oops..sorry Sasuke. Reflexes?" Sakura said and ran with dust whirling around her hidden tracks. "I'm gonna kill that moron…" Sasuke held a fist while imaginary fire was burning around him.

Sakura's POV and Afterschool..

God I thought it was reflexes and he didn't have to do that in gym. He teamed up with Naruto to get me. And kill me! I went up into the roof when I saw a boy with long flowing hair. He looked down with his slivery eyes. "Hey Neji." I said signaling him that I was there. "Yo." He said signaling back at me. "Wassup?" I sat down next to him. He looked down at me and looked into my eyes. I looked at the side of me and saw Tenten smiling with a tennis racket in her hand. "Wow, good choice." I smirked. Neji blushed and said, "Don't tell anyone." He put his hands in his pockets. I turned and saw Hinata. When Naruto put his arm around her, she blushed and Neji almost jumped from the human contact. "You really do care about Hinata, don't ya?" He turned and said, "I have respected her."

"Why?" I drank my vanilla bean frap. "My father died from protecting her father. We're the lowly ones of the Hyuga family. My father was only a few minutes after my uncle was born. It's stupid, but rules are rules. Sooner or later, I'm going to die from protecting Hinata-sama." He walked towards the door. I turned and thought for a minute. "You know it's a good thing you're protecting Hinata, but sometimes going for the rules, its wrong. Why are you doing it against your will? Are you afraid of what's gonna happen? Or you're just scared of the fear that's stopping you to see what's gonna happen?" I looked at him and smiled a sad smile. I went off walking towards the doorway, passing him too. "Think about it." I closed the door, running away from what I did. I didn't want my new friends to be like them. I came here for a new beginning, not the past to haunt me.

I ran home.

I took a shower and brushed my teeth, extra clean so I don't have to wake up in the middle of the night to brush my teeth. I wore my frilly nightgown with pink bows here and there. I sat near the window and looked out. I thought to myself, why am I like this? I went to my bathroom and took out my weighting scale. I gently stepped on it and looked at it. I gasped and fell. I tried to hold my breath as tears swam past my cheeks. Why am I doing it? Who made me like this? I don't like it. I don't like it at all.

Next day...

I woke up from the bathroom and took away the scale and placing back in. I took a long shower as the hot water drizzled on my back. It didn't hurt as much; I felt it there, watching me, looking at my mistakes in every angle. I took my polo shirt and my skirt. I wore a hot pink fishnet tank-top over my polo and a belt. I clipped my hair on one side with my white and black sheep clips. I ate breakfast and took my skateboard. I jumped and rode really fast. I felt the wind in my hair and I heard a motorcycle. I looked at the guy pasting by and stood my middle finger out at him.

I turned and went into the school. I saw Neji and he smirked at me. I turned and flipped my board. I went to my locker and unlocked it. I saw my neighbor next to me, I smirked.

Sasuke's POV

I walked over to my locker while Reina locked hands with my arm. "Let go of my arm. "I said, loosing her arm around mines. "But, but.." as she pouted with her shiny lips (it's not a good thing). She pulls me closer, but her breasts (fake) swallowed my left arm, so I couldn't move my arm. "Reina, stop that. You look like a whore, like always." My neighbor said while closing her locker. Sakura please save me, I'm serious! I thought, hoping she could read my face. She flicked her eyes at me and turned.

She walked over to me, leaving me behind with the whining girl. I felt a container in my hand and smirked, ho she bought these. I walked away and dropped it and ran. I laughed as I gulped some of the stink bomb. _Crap_ as I ran faster. "Yo man" Sakura waved. "Hey. How many you have?" I asked. "Plenty." She held a bag of all sorts of things. "But only use it when you need to. It's better like that." She hid the bag.

"Skipping class again?" I asked. "No, I'm going to class. Health. It's important." She got up and ran. I looked at her and sighed. I think... no maybe? I don't know. I shook my head and felt the glittering thing in my messager bag. I still have this? I looked at it and reminded me of a girl I knew. I sat down and thought about it. I sighed and got up. I went my class and open the door and was greet with a hit in the face. "Hello, Sasuke. Care to tell us where you been?" Iruka said tapping the stick on his hand. I stood and put my hands in my pockets said, "No." I went to my desk while Naruto mouthed the words where you been?

I sat down and looked at Iruka. He turned and continued the writing on the blackboard. "Where'd you go?" Naruto whispered. I looked at him and whispered, "F you." He pouted and turned. I sat and listened to the lesson.

Lunchtime..

I went to my locker and took out my bento. I walked towards the lunchroom with Naruto following me. Then I saw a pink-hair girl looking sideways and back again. I went towards her and touch her shoulder gently and she turned. Then I felt like I knew her, met her somewhere. I felt like the time stopped and I looked into her eyes deeply as she tried to turn away. I felt her eyes then flickered.

"Sasuke, I'm hungry and the ramen on sale today. I'm buyin'." Naruto tugged on his shirt and left. "Let's go." I said while holding her hand. She nodded and went with me. "Hey Sakura, wassup?" Ino waved at Sakura. "Sasuke's lovey dovey, aaaww." Shikamaru pointed out. I pointed at him to shut up. "SASUKE-KUN!!" I heard a screaming voice behind. Reina and her girls were there. "Oh my cousin, you're here. With Sasuke-kun? Oh my, my. Aren't you sweet while warming up to them? I never seem you like this." She said with a toss with her hair. "Sorry, I don't know who you are. Do I know you?" Sakura said sitting down and opening her bento. "I heard that you were in a gang." Reina said, looking at her nails. "It's a shame that aunty is dead, but what happened to uncle? I don't care about him. Stupid doctor, making a cure for all cancers. But then he deserved to die because aunty married him and gave birth to you."

I glared at her and looking at Sakura, seeing her reaction.

"It's better then being a whore like you." Sakura snarled. "Oh my, I'm hurt. It's not like I sleep with the guys. I only get what I want from the guys." She whispered in Sakura's ear. I felt the anger rush through my blood and my hands turned into fists. Sakura was sitting quietly, waiting. "And…" I saw her fly into the crowds of fangirls. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Sakura screamed and she ran into the deeps of the hallway. I went off and to find her.

Sakura's POV

I ran as fast as I can. I went where I could have gone, health. I open the door to the office and sat down. "What happened, Sakura?" Tsunade said walking with a pile of paper. "Sorry, I didn't know where else to go." I looked down and gripped my skirt. "My cousin, Reina insulted my father. She knows nothing about him and treats him like crap! Only if, only if … I could have help my parents, they were suffering so much." I buried my head in my arms. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "How dare she say that. After what your father did! Your father was a great man too!" She shouted with a punch through the wall. I looked up and she smiled, "You're dismiss to school for the day. I'll take care of the rest." She grinned and I gave out a small smile.

I wiped my tears and left. I closed the door, "You guys can come out now. It's okay now." I said talking to a wall front of me. "Sakura-chan!" I fell as the people fell on top of me. "Where's Sakura?" Ino asked holding onto Shikamaru's back. "What's the muffling under us?" Naruto asked.

"GET THE F OFF OF ME!!" I shouted and tried to push them off. One by one they got off and looked at me. "It's okay, right? You're not suspended or kicked out of the school, right? Ino said looking at me. I smiled and nodded. Then I felt a warm, large hand ruffling my hair. "Wow, I can't believe you slapped the hell out of her!" Tenten exclaimed. "Sakura plus Reina equals to trouble. And that is troublesome." Shikamaru said holding his arms at the back of his head.

Sasuke was ruffling my pink strands of hair while everyone looked at him as if he was retard. "What?" Sasuke asking them. "You're ruffling her hair for 5 minutes already. That's what." Neji smirked while folding his arm cross his chest. "Wait…it's because you like Sak.." But a fist came into Naruto's face. "Shut up, foxy." Sasuke glared while holding his fist at Naruto. "Ouch, it's bruising again." Naruto touching his cheek. "Are you alright, Naruto-kun? Hinata sat down next to him and nursed his cheek.

I laughed and everyone stared at me. "I'm sorry, I can't help but laugh. It's funny to watch you guys. I'm sorry." I wiped the tears that poured down softly. I took a breath and said, "I own you guys one, so I'll buy you food. I know a great café near here that no one goes to." I pointed and got my bag. "Alright!" Naruto exclaimed while Hinata blushed (they're holding hands). "Sure" Ino smiled as she hugged Shikamaru. "Sounds like a plan." Tenten said. Neji and Sasuke smirked.

A few minutes later...

"Hey, where is it?" Naruto yawned. "Calm down Naruto, it's only been 10 minutes. Ah! There it is!" I pointed a classic café painted with soft colors. The wood has been rubbed smooth as I touched the wooden door. I turned and whispered, "This is where I hang out because there aren't much people here. And it's quiet too." I smiled while the gang was eager to go in. "Hey Yugito-san, you got company!" I shouted in the small café and it echoed all around the light brown walls. "Saku-chan, you're back. With your friends, oh my." A blond woman with silky hair tied up came in and smiled at me. "You're here early today, Saku-chan."

"Ah yea, well I was dismiss early from school and they followed me here." I walked over the coffeemaker and said to my friends, "Get a seat, and relax. Yugito-san and me are gonna make coffee." Yugito walked over and started making coffee. "You have such nice friends." Yugito whispered in my ear. I sighed, "Don't play with them like strings please Yugito-san."

"Sorry, I'll try not to." She said playful.

Naruto's POV

I looked at Sakura sigh as I saw Sasuke took a stolen glance at her back. _Something's special about Sakura. She's like the pieces of Sasuke._ I thought as Sakura put 8 cups of coffee. Her eyes flickered as my eyes met. I turned to Sasuke who took the coffee and drank it. I took the hot cup and lifted it up to my lips and took a sip. It was bitter flowing through my throat and I gaggled on it. "Sorry, I don't really like coffee, but do you have ramen?" I asked Yugito and I ended with punches in my face.

Few hours later..

"It's getting late for you guys. I think you guys better go home."Yugito looked out the window. "Right, I better get home." Tenten said. Hinata looked at Neji and Neji nodded. Sakura got up and opened the door, "Come on, let's go." She stood up and left. I heard a sigh, "Saku-chan always does that, but it's a bad habit of hers. She probably not going home yet."

I looked at the creaking of the door and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke stared at the door aimlessly and walked away too. "See ya then." I waved bye. "Sasuke, wait up." I ran to catch him. He looked and continued to walk. "Sasuke, Sakura seems very close to you. Who is she?" I asked, trying to make out the shadows around him. "She's a person I know, I think. I think one of the people I knew in that town." Sasuke said trying to remember.

"That town, you serious?" Sasuke nodded.

"But I think she's gone." I looked at him. "But my head telling me that, that girl is her." Sasuke sounded frustrated. "Why?" I asked, kicking a pebble.

"Because she has the same reaction when I ruffle her hair."

Yugito Nii- She is the two-tailed cat demon in Naruto.

Author's note: Sorry to stop you in the end of the chapter, but I must say hi to all who is reading this fanfiction. As you know this is about Sakura and Sasuke and most of the characters in the Naruto world. This is my first fanfiction and I hope you please enjoy this story. And thanks for the fanfiction out there, it inspired me to do this. 


	6. Shades and Pepsi

Disclaimers: All Naruto characters are from Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimers: All Naruto characters are from Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's note: Hey everyone who is reading this fanfiction. This is my first fanfiction and please be easy on me. I wanted everyone to know how the school in this fanfiction works. It's a little like the Japanese school system, but a little different.

-The high school starts when students are 16 and continue till 19(that's when they go to college). 

Normal POV

The pink-hair girl woke up by the ringing of her cell phone. She twitched and she looked at the phone and picked it up.

Sakura: "Hello?"

Ino: "Hey gal!"

Sakura: "What is it? When it's 11 in the morning."

Ino: "Come outside your window. But be dressed too."

Sakura: "Okay.."

Ino: "Oh yea, you got 20 minutes and I'm timing you now."

"F you!!" the girl ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She took a shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She went to her closet and got dressed. By the time she dressed, it past 15 minutes. She got a drink and gulped it all. And she tripped on the heavy books, going to her window and fell off the window. She closed her eyes as she waited for the cement to contact her pale skin.

But then she felt strong, warm hands in circle her small body. She gives out a little gasp. She held on to the light clothing tightly. "20 minutes has past! And Sakura is here in Sasuke's arms! The hero rescues the heroine in a dangerous fall! " Ino smiled and giggled. The jade-eyed girl opened her eyes and looked at Ino. She has a tint of blushing lingering on her cheeks. "Let go of me." Sakura said while Sasuke eyed her. He dropped her and she fell to the cement, glaring at him. "Ouch. That didn't mean drop me down, you idiot."

Sakura got up and swiped imaginary dust off her double-lace tear-up skirt and a hot pink lace-up tank-top along with a light pink sweater with black devil wings in the back. The finish touch was white converses with pink zippers at the side and a choker with a blue moon.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Hinata said while moving her blue skirt with a light blue choker and a pastel purple shirt saying "_Love and kisses help… basically."_ It was finished with light green legwarmers with green butterflies swirling around her ankles, matching her lavender shoes.

"Sakura, that was great. It was awesome that you listened to me." Ino said, smiling. She wore her hair curly with flowers here and there, a jean miniskirt and a purple halter with sliver lining. With loose white socks and brown cowboy boots to finish the look.

Neji wore white skinny jeans with blue navy sneaker boots, loose at the top. A long sweatshirt to his waist and a leather belt on his waist. A white wifebeater and a low tied ponytail with a thunder necklace around his slender neck.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted in her ear. He wore an orange shirt saying "_Hey you wanna date me?"_, and sleeveless hoodie with a furry hood and blue arm warmers. Also wearing baggy jeans and his boxers were showing with blue and black Nikes with orange lining.

"Wassup, Saku?" Tenten cross her arm on her chest. She was wearing a graphic shirt with white angel wings in the back. She was wearing a gray long sleeve jacket while only it's only up to her neck. Red capri pants with high-tops and chains on the side. She tied her hair into 2 buns and sunglasses on top of her head.

Sasuke came up to Sakura and looked at her with the emotionless eyes, seeing her reflection in his eyes. He wore a v-neck white shirt which the sleeves are up to his elbows, black skinny jeans with pink high-tops and chains behind him and a dog tag. Holding a black blazer in one hand and ruffling her hair again.

At first, Sakura blushed, then a few minutes later she relaxed. Everyone stared at her and Sasuke. A soft purring sound came from Sakura's throat and Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto looked dumbfound with his jaw open. Sakura closed her eyes and open them, looking at the blues of Naruto's eyes. Sasuke stopped and looked at Sakura, standing there in the sunlight.

"Fine, I'll believe you." Naruto said looking at Sakura then Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and flicked her forehead. "What happen?" Sakura asked, looking at the gang. "What's up with you? Sasuke was ruffling your hair and you stand there like an idiot." Tenten said pointing at Sasuke. "Oh well, who cares? Sakura and Sasuke were having their moment." Ino giggled. "Shut up." Sakura blushed. "Where are we going, Ino?" Tenten asked. "Yea, cuz you said to meet at Sakura's house by 10:30." Neji said secretly holding Tenten's hand.

Ino give off an evil smirk, "I wanna go to the movies with my friends." Sakura's face dropped and she turned around. "Hold it right there, Sakura." Ino smiled, "Hoping to leave so soon? Sasuke, get her now." then Sakura was lifted up with the hands holding her waist. "Let's go already." Sasuke said holding her. She blushed and threw into a fit. "Stop it right now!! I don't like the movies!" she shouted. "Isn't that too violent, Ino-chan?" Hinata said looking at Sakura. "Nah, it's not." Ino giving off an evil giggle. The gang left to go to the movies.

A few minutes later..

"And we're here!" Ino shouted. "Shut up, you noisy woman." Shikamaru yawned.

"Yea Ino-pig." Sakura replied with a sigh. A vein popped and Ino was fuming. "Calm down Ino, let's just go in. What movie are we watching?"Tenten smiled at the silliness between to 2 girls. "Shutter." Ino said eying on Sakura. When they got inside, people stared at them because of Sakura on Sasuke's shoulder. "Can I get off your shoulder and PUT me down gently." The onyx-eye boy looked at the behind and dropped her. "I told you NOT drop me!" Sasuke looked at her and replied, "You said that?"

"Break it up." Neji smirked, whispering something in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke blushed and tries to punch Neji but Neji dodged it. "Can we go buy food for the movie now?" Shikamaru asked. "Right, guys buy the drinks and food. You guys could guess on what we wanna eat." Ino said. "No." Sakura said, going on line.

"It's a date, isn't it?" Sakura buying ice cream and strawberry slush. _Crap, she found out. It took me long enough to get these tickets._ Ino thought and looked at Sakura, dragging her to the corner, "Don't tell anyone, please?" with puppy eyes. Sakura twitched and sighed, mouthing fine. Ino squeaked and hugged Sakura. The group looked at them and buys the sweets and food. "Hinata you don't like horror movies, don't you?" sakura asked, drinking her slush. Hinata turned and nodded quickly. "I'm sorry. I can't stand them!" Hinata blushed. "Me too. I'm not really a fan of thrillers." She smiled. "So if it's too bloody for you, I'll come outside with you." The midnight-hair girl grinned; "Thanks!" they sat down and started the previews.

Hinata's POV

I looked at Sakura as she argued about sitting next to Sasuke. She's so nice. Then one of the previews showed a panda bear. "Put all cellphones away and why listen to a big, fat panda if he's not gonna hurt you. I know, I know." Then he pointed to sakura and looked at her. "I know you and your text messaging. Stop it. Or I will kill you with my awesome karate." Everyone snickered while Sakura was laughing too. The movie then started with a sweet honeymoon.

(I'm not telling you the spoilers of the movie) During the movie...

Sakura-chan was sleeping on Sasuke-san's shoulder while he was watching the movie. Shikamaru-san was sleeping while Ino-chan was holding his hand, screaming soundlessly at horror. Tenten-chan had a notepad and writing all the weapons they used while Neji-san watched her write and watched the movie. I watched the movie with Naruto-kun was holding my hand tightly; I blushed and almost lost some blood. "You don't like horror movies, don't you?" I said quietly. He nodded quickly and looked at me with his deep blue eyes.

"You're pretty in the dark." He said holding my hand tightly. And his face was closer and closer, rubbing his cheek against mine. I blushed, hoping he didn't see my scarlet blush. Then everything was darkened.

Sasuke's POV

I felt the weight moving on my shoulder and ruffled her hair. I smirked and looked at Naruto. I saw Naruto rubbing his face against Hinata gently. I sighed, _she's gonna have blood in her face in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.I_ looked and saw Naruto panic. Neji looked and saw Hinata in blood. I shook Sakura to wake up and she woke up, looking at me and turned to Hinata, looking at me, "What happened?" she asked. "Dunno." I answered. "Answer me." she glared. "Hn."

"Hinata, wake up! Let's go to her house to give it a rest." Tenten said fanning Hinata. Neji hit Naruto in the back of the head. "Oww, that one hurt, Neji." Naruto rubbed his bump. "Ok, ok, ok. It's my fault." Naruto piggyback Hinata. "Let's get outta here." Ino said, looking at the angry crowd of people staring at them. I opened the door and looked at them, "C'mon."

When they were there…

"Neji, hurry and open the door." Ino said. "Shut up, Ino-pig." Sakura said. Ino looked at the pink-hair girl and grinned, "Well, I'm not the one who likes Sasu..." Sakura tries to punch Ino, but then Neji opens to door and she fell into the mansion. "I will kill you, Ino..." Sakura said as I pick up her and held her by the waist. "Secret lovers…" Ino and Tenten snickered. I turned and felt their stares through my back. "Bring Hinata to her room, Naruto." Naruto nodded and Tenten took him to Hinata's room.

I was still holding Sakura by the waist and so I dropped her, I walked away along with Neji and Shikamaru.

Sakura's POV

I stuck my tongue out towards Sasuke's back. I got up and Ino grinned. "I know that look, Sakura. Do you like him?" I looked at her serious face.

"I don't know. I feel like I know him somewhere. I feel like he knows something about me that I don't know." I said, staring at Ino's eyes. She smiled and said, "We're know in time. Don't worry." She held my hand and I smiled too.

"I guess we're be staying here for the night." Shikamaru said looking over his shoulder. I turned and saw Sasuke. His eyes looked over me and past through me as if he knew what I was thinking. His eyes shined like onyx and his hair shook. "Why are we staying here for the night?" I asked. "Look outside." I turned and opened the door. The skies darken and rain spilled like god was crying. I walked outside and felt the rain showered over me. I open my eyes and saw the darkness flowing like a river with sliver droplets tearing. Someone pulled me inside and it was Naruto.

I looked at everyone behind my wet hair. "Wow, you took a shower out there." Ino said. I giggled, "Yea." Hinata looked at me, "Go take a shower before you catch a cold." I smiled. "We should go too. It's ok to borrow your clothes right?" Ino winked. They went to Hinata's room when Hinata peeked and said, "Neji-san, get the guys to change too." I shouted, "Don't peeked."

"SLUMBER PARTY!!"

I took a short shower, smelling like lavender and vanilla. Then we took turn to shower and wore pjs. I went to washers and washed my clothes. I hung them, then upstairs. Everyone wore pjs.

I wore a black tank-top with ribbons here and there with hot pink shorts. Ino wore a short dark purple dress with white pigs up to her mid-thigh. Hinata tied up her hair and wore white shirt saying _True love is together and forever_ with red hearts and black shorts. Tenten wore a big shirt with numbers everywhere and hot shorts.

The guys wore; Sasuke wore white wifebeater and black pjs pants. Naruto wore green boxers with ramen and a t-shirt. Shikamaru wore a fishnet shirt and midnight pjs pants. Neji tied his hair into a ponytail and wore black wifebeater with creamy pjs pants.

We got popcorn and sat down in a circle. "Truth or dare." Ino grinned holding the bottle. I took a handful of popcorn and chow it down. She spin the bottle and it point to Tenten. "Truth or dare?" Ino smiled. "Dare." Tenten ate a handful of popcorn... "Get Neji's boxers, smooch them and keep it." She spitted out the popcorn and landed on Naruto and Sasuke. Tenten blushed and got up, went to Neji's room and got back with happy clouds print boxers. Neji blushes and everyone grinned. I smiled and winked for encourage. She smooch and left some crumbs of popcorn. "Next, Naruto. Truth or dare?" Tenten said. "Truth." Evil grin came and Tenten asked, "Do you like Hinata?" Hinata blushed and Naruto ate popcorn, "Ya." He grinned with popcorn stuck in his teeth. Naruto rubbed his cheek on Hinata's cheek and she blushed. Naruto spin the bottle and point at me. He looked at me with mischief. I stared back at him. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." A mischievous smile came into my face. "I dare you to kiss Sasuke in the lips." Naruto stuffed himself with popcorn and I smiled, "Sure." I went up to Sasuke's face and I got closer to his face until I saw his face crash into mines. His lips were soft against mine and his warmth surrounded mine. I broke the kiss and sat back down. Everyone looked at me and I spin the bottle. It pointed to Ino, "Truth or dare?" Ino sighed, "You have nothing against me. Dare." I tilted my head and grinned, "Really, neh?"

"Lick Naruto in the face and French kiss Shikamaru." Ino hesitated and licked Naruto and French kissing Shikamaru. Naruto screamed and went to scrub his face. The girls laughed while Ino chewed gum to get the breath out.

The game played on with such fun and happiness...

After we play truth or dare, we watch a movie in the living room. Everyone slept one by one with their eyes drooping and snorting softly. I watch the whole movie and looked at them. I couldn't help, but smile. I looked at the dark sky as it cleared up a bit. I sat there next to the mountain of people and closed my eyes and blink before my eyes got heavy.

**I woke up from my sleep and saw a fire. I looked with horror in my eyes. A house burning as I saw a beautiful woman staring at me with fire around her. Her hair flew as if it wanted to fly away and her eyes gleamed a shine as tears flowed down her face. She mouthed words and I stood there. I couldn't move and I saw darkness around me. "Can't move, eh?" **

"**Why betray us, man?"**

"**What's got into you?"**

"**You know what happens when you get out of the gang, right?"**

**I felt steel on my skin and I cried. "Aw, it's hurts?" I felt more on my back and I felt tears dropping. "Give her the scar that never comes off. It's proof that she's been with us." **

I woke up with a gasp and sweat dripping down. I combed through my hair and looked at the window. I saw a black-hair guy in the dining room. He looked at the large window which showed the lightest purple mixed with a scarlet red and the warmest orange. "It's beautiful, right?" I asked. He looked at me with the most beautiful eyes that sparkled in orange light which made it have a mysterious gleam in them. He grunted and drank his coffee.

It was a nice, warm feeling bubbling in my stomach while I stared at godly jerk before me. His pale face shined making a light bronze on him, his eyes looked back and forward like he suspected someone. His hair was mid-night while it shook almost like glitter. "Stop staring at me." He drank his coffee and stared at the sunrise. I turned away and snorted, "Who would fall for a guy like you?" I got up and walked towards the bathroom. "Your cousin." I laughed and turned, "That's right, she does like you." He looked at me and I walked over to him. I messed up his hair with my cold hand and grinned. "You're funny."

I left and went to wash my face. I held my throat and threw up. I looked at myself in the mirror, laughing quietly to myself, "You're an idiot, the stupid motherf." Tears rolled down and I sobbed and broke down.

Normal POV

The pink-hair girl got out of the bathroom and sighed. "Sakura-chan..." She turned and saw Hinata sitting down with perfectly folded legs under her. "Oh hey Hinata, what's up?" she smiled. Hinata looked at her with worried eyes, "Sakura-chan, why were you throwing up?" Sakura looked at her with horror. The seconds passed like years and years pass like centuries. She dropped and held onto her knees, shivering. Tears flowing down and chattering nonstop, Hinata looked at the poor girl on the floor. "Oh my god. We have to call the hospi..." a pale hand grabbed her wrist. "Please don't, no, no, no. I don't want to go to there, it's scary, it's-scary mommy. I'll stop bothering you, just don't b-bbring m-me there."

Hinata looked at her and hesitated, sitting back down. "It's okay, it's okay. Hush now, hush. It's okay, no one wants to hurt you." Hinata wrapped her arms around the trembling girl and smoothed the soft pink hair. Sakura flinched and accepted the warmth of a friend. "Don't tell a-anyone…" Sakura blinked and closed her eyes, slept soundly on Hinata's lap. "I won't tell, I'm the only one who would know. Don't worry." Hinata bit her lip, hesitating of the flow of her river from her eyes. The girl got up and placed a blanket around the petite, fragile girl and left with the soft creak of the wooden door.

She walked downstairs and opened the doors. The gentle winds blew bright green leaves and swirled like someone going to appeared. "Sasuke. You're awake?" Hinata turned, staring at the tall boy. "Hn." Sasuke looked at the sleeping people and back at her. "What do you think of Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked. The boy looked at her and turned. "Hn." He went front of the blond boy, mumbling something. He kicked the sleeping boy and he flew into the wall. "Ow...Sasuke-teme that one hurt." Naruto whined. "Shut up, let's go."Sasuke said, heading towards Neji's room and stripping his wifebeater, closing the door behind him. Naruto sighed and looked at Hinata. His foxy grin appeared on his face. He got up from the bodies lying on the floor, snorting lightly.

Few hours later..

The girl in the shady room blinked and closed her eyes. She opened them again and got up. She shook her head and remembered what she did. She looked at the time, ticking to eleven. She groaned and felted her with her hand. She looked around and got up. She opened the door and peeked through. Walking to the long stairways, with soft whispers of winds on the stairs, she held on the railing and walked down into the rays of sunlight.

The next day... (A day with the guys)

Sasuke looked at the sky and breathed the air. He looked at the slurping boy next to him. "Hey, do I really have to pay all that?" The blond boy mumbled something and grinned with ramen everything. He sighed and slurped his noodles, _why am I even eating this with him?_ He looked at the slurping boy_**, **_absent-minded. "Yo." He turned and saw the sliver-haired teacher, holding his book close to him. "Yo Kakashi." the boy slurp his third bowl and grinned, "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Eating ramen for breakfast, eh? That's not healthy, Naruto." The teacher sat down next to Sasuke. The teacher opened his book and Sasuke stared at him, giggling at every paragraph. "Do you want to borrow one of my books?" Sasuke twitched, "Why the hell would I want to borrow your perverted books?"

"You were staring at my new book that I bought today." Kakashi looked at Sasuke with a suspicious eye. "Sasuke-teme's a pervert." Naruto snickered and down to his fourth bowl. Sasuke turns and smirked, "You sure? Cuz I saw you stare Hinata's boobs." Naruto blushed and punched Sasuke. "Shut up! You promised not to tell anyone!"

Sasuke held his eye "Did I?" Naruto nodded and stood up, "You pinky promised too!" he looked at the skies and turned towards the guys. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at the ground. "It's not that big of a deal. Everyone knows you're a pervert." Sasuke shovel his hand in his pocket and took out shades.

"Dude, you guys are losers, hanging on a good day like this." Neji smirked.

"Dude, why stalk us? Too awesome for you?" Sasuke stood up and looked at Neji. "Nawh, walking to the bookstore."

"Bookworm?" Kakashi turned. "Don't tease me, Kakashi-san." Neji replied.

"Field trip? Let's go, then." Sasuke stretched and Naruto grinned, "YEAH!! LET'S GO!!" Kakashi shrugged and left towards the trees. "C'mon, c'mon, let's go, let's go!"

"It's that side, Naruto." Neji pointed the other side of the street. "What's up?" A deep voice spoke out. "Hey Shikamaru." Sasuke answers. "You know, today's a Sunday." Shikamaru yawned. "We know." The 3 guys said. "Let's do something fun. Like skating?" Naruto sighed. Sasuke turned and smirked. "You and Shikamaru dunno how to skate and fun is not today." Naruto glared at him and tried to punch him. Then Naruto turned back and punched something. "Aw crap, Naruto you B!#& you broke my shades." The midnight hair guy took out another shades and put it on. "Don't break it again."

Naruto turned and ignored him. "What about sitting there and look at the sky like losers? It's not a bad plan." Shikamaru said.

A few minutes later..

"Yo, we're losers." Neji drank his Pepsi. "Why?" Sasuke blew a leave off his forehead. "We're took Shikamaru's plan in and doing it right now." Neji turned and faced the grass. Naruto fell asleep and snorting. Shikamaru was sleeping and staring at the clouds a few minutes later. "Hey."(Neji)

"What?"(Sasuke)

"We're stupid perverts."(Neji)Neji breaks Sasuke's shades.

"What the F#!!"

_Amazing on how Neji's chosen drink is Pepsi in this one. (Showing many pictures of Neji drinking Pepsi)._


End file.
